


Just A Little Love

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's take on the new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Lost Heir Job".

"I don't like her," Eliot comments, watching their newest comrade/fellow thief/whatever with narrowed eyes.

Alec looks at Tara. "Why not? She's just like Sophie. Except blonde." He smiles as if he's just remembered something. "And she did make a good-looking lawyer with the power suits and the heels and the glasses. Always did like a girl in glasses..." Eliot's gaze narrows even more as he turns his head toward the hacker. "What? Like you didn't notice?!"

Eliot impatiently pushes his constantly falling hair out of his eyes. "First of all, you're an idiot who over-shares way too much. Second? She's not 'just like Sophie'. Because Sophie doesn't play us. She can't. But that lady?" he says, pointing in her direction, "She's always acting." He shakes his head, pushing his hair back once again. "I just don't trust her."

Alec fires back with, "You weren't loved enough as a child, were you? That's why you're so mean. Come 'ere 'cause you obviously need a hug right now." He advances quickly, but not before Eliot sticks a hand against his face to halt him.

"I hate you," he grumbles, backing away. "Seriously, Hardison, you hug me? I'll take you out. I'm not kidding." Alec just smiles and keeps coming. "Nate! A little help here?"

Nate does eventually come to the rescue. While he's walking over with an indulgent chuckle under his breath Alec has somehow maneuvered around Eliot's defenses. He has a fistful of Eliot's shirt and with a determined grunt is pulling the stronger man closer.


End file.
